The Tattoo
by Goldenkitte
Summary: Natasha, realised that Clint has a tattoo that she has never seen nor heard of before. Clint/Coulson Mentioned Natasha/Bruce
1. Cap, Tasha and Brucey finds out

See A/N at end

Disclaimer: I would love to own Clint and Phil but unfortunately I cannot and Do not.

It was quite a hot day in the Avengers tower. Tony, was down in his lab, creating a new invention which may end up accidently exploding. Thor was somewhere in Asgard doing his Godly duties. Steve was sat near the swimming pool, enjoying a nice book. Bruce was having a relaxing nap in one of the loungers while Natasha watched him curiously from another lounger to the side of him. Pepper was away on some company business after being made the CEO of Stark Industries. Clint was lounging on a pink lilo (*) face down trying to tan his back.

Natasha, being the sneaky spy that she is, saw a glimpse of a tattoo on the archers back, wondering for a second if he had mentioned getting one recently. Realising that he actually hadn't mentioned it, began to move into a comfortable position to see Clints face when she asked him about it. The Tattoo was in the shape of a black panther and had bright blueish eyes that seemed to stand out against all of the black.

"Hey, Clint?" she questioned.

"Yea, Nat?" said man mumbled.

"When did you get that tattoo on your back? I have never seen it before," she asked politely. Clint stiffened his whole body up when she asked the question. He was hoping that no one would comment on his tattoo or even notice it.

"15 years ago," he mumbled after a while, by this point Bruce has awoken, and Steve as paused his reading.

"Woah that's a long time. Why didn't you tell me you got it? Does it mean something?" Natasha Demanded. Clint flexed the muscles in his back and sat up without falling of the lilo into the water.

"It is a symbol dedicated to the one that I keep close to my heart. We cannot have rings because of our jobs so it was a good idea to get this done." Clints face became soft while reminicing about the time where he and his love, first thought of the idea to get one.

"Wait, What? Are you saying that you're married?" Natasha has stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Uh yeah Tasha. 15 Years on the 1st of May. Well technically we haven't been married for 15 years as of the laws and stuff but it has been there from the day of engagement." Clint explained happily.

"Who?" Natsha then demanded looking at the Panther shaped tattoo resting on clint's back. Suddenly it all became clear. "Phil. It's Phil isn't it?"

"Yes. Sorry that we didn't tell you, Tasha, But we didn't want to make anyone unconfortable." He explained softly. Between the time that it took the archer to start the sentence and finished it, he landed in the pool with an arm full of Natasha, who had jumped to give him a hug.

"Congratulations Clint. I always knew that you liked Phil but wondered why you didn't act on it." Said man chucked and looked over at the Cap, who gave a smile and a nod and then at Bruce who also did the same.

"Should we tell the rest?" Steve started, cringing at the noise Tony would make if they didn't tell him straight away.

"Sure I don't mind. Just let me text Phil." Clint swam over to the edge of the swimming pool, lifted himself out and padded over to where his phone, wallet and towel was. He quickly unlocked the phone curtesy of Stark and quickly typed out 'Half of the Rabble know about us, so gonna tell the rest. Okay? Xx'. He received a quick message in return saying 'good luck with Stark. Love you xx' He replied with the usual 'love you too xx' back and then asked Jarvis to inform Tony that he was coming to see him. Clint crabbed the towel and dried most of his body off and went to go tell Tony about Phil and himself.

A/N

Hiya, 11:34PM down here in England and thought I would never get this down if I didn't do it now. I may do another chapter about how Tony takes it. And then another about how they react seeing the loveliness in action.

Peace out Dudes and Dudettes.

~Saffron

Reference

Lilo

A lilo is an inflatable mattress us Britts use to lay on in a swimming pool.

* wiki/Air_mattress#As_a_water_toy


	2. Tony's puppy eyes

It was a Friday night at the Avengers tower, everyone was resting after a full day of fighting the bad guys. Steve, who had discovered a site called Tumblr, was sat on the sofa with his sock covered feet planted on the sofa and his laptop placed between his chest and his knees. Tony was laid on the adjoining sofa, on his side, with a glass of wine in his hand and the remote control in the other. Clint had claimed one of the large arm chairs and was currently hanging his legs of the side while reading something on one of Starks tablets. Natasha was stretched out on one of the bean bags, which littered the floor with different coloured cushions, watching whatever was on the big screen. Pepper was curled up on the opposite end of the sofa, which tony had acquired, and was reading a fashion magazine. Bruce was in the other remaining large arm chair focusing on the TV. Thor was lounging on the floor with the cushions making remarks about the TV show that they were all watching.

About half an hour into the TV show, Coulson showed up bringing the food that they had all ordered and placed it down on the little coffee table. He then made his way over to Clint and sat on the arm rest, giving him a peck on the lips as a little greeting. Tony, who was following Coulson's movement it the corner of his eye, choked on slip of wine he was taking.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered, "What happened there?"

"I believe, that I was kissing my husband." Coulson calmly replied. By this point, everyone has turned to look between the couple and the millionaire.

"Wha?" Tony began but then changed his mind and started saying, "Why didn't you tell me?" There was a cough from somewhere in the background, "Uh I mean us. Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded.

Clint smirked. "We didn't hide it. It's just normal for us to be like this, it's just that you didn't see us. Tasha, Cap and Brucey saw the tattoo that I have on my back the other day and it came spilling out. "

Tony pulled the puppy dog eyes and pouted, "Buh you didn't tell me,"

"It's your fault that you spend all of your days in your lab Tony," Steve said chuckling and Starks face.

Phil then began the story of how he got Clint to say yes to his question and how they thought that everyone knew by now.

It was an eventful year after that, Tony and Steve getting together and adopting peter parker, Tasha getting Bruce to tell her his feelings and Thor Marrying Jane.

Word Count: 454

Date: 7/6/15

A/n: So I thought that I would post the rest of this one shot before I write up another story. It may be uploaded after the 19th or the 30th. Can't remember which date it is for the ICT Moderation.

Reviews are welcome whatever they may be. Thanks :3


End file.
